


Good View

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Business Man Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark - implied, M/M, Suit Porn, Suits, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: [Art]Tony looking fine when he comes home from the office. Bucky sure likes it!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Good View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feles/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Feles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feles/pseuds/Feles) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> LIKES:  
> \- Business Man Tony

  
  



End file.
